Pikachus in the snow
by Perfectly Normal Duo
Summary: Chaser wants to show Paladin something but after greeting each other, silence quickly settles between the duo. "Uh, I apologise," I mumbled, looking down at the ground. "It won't be long…" [7:59:03 pm, Wednesday 25/12/13] Come on, come on! How long does 60 seconds take to pass? Tick tock. Tick tock. Contains shounen ai.


**Hey guys! This is Daffy~ ^^/**

**Well this is my first fanfic and all that so... criticism and all that is welcome~ This is a DC x IP fanfic. I know Christmas is long over but... I just felt like it. Enjoy!**

I watched silently as the white, delicate snowflakes drifted down and immediately melted upon contact with my skin. I closed my eyes and tilted my face towards the night sky, fond of the cold weather. It was Christmas so gorgeous decorations and lights were hung from houses and trees. I glanced at my watch; wondering what time Paladin would arrive. It was crucial for her to arrive on time…

_[7:55:01 pm, Wednesday 25/12/13]_

I guess she still has a little time left. I strolled up to the giant Christmas tree in the middle of the plaza and took out a red and white candy cane. I unwrapped it and popped it into my mouth, enjoying the sweetness that came with it. I reached out and poked a bell that was hanging off the branch gently; not having anything better to do. Another long minute passed.

"Hey Chaser! Sorry if I'm a little late."

Her voice snapped me out of the temporary trance I was in and spun around quickly, taking the candy cane out of my mouth. "Paladin! Glad you can make it."

"How are you?" She smiled.

"I'm fine thanks. Yourself?"

"Same here."

_Silence_.

"So uh, what did you want to show me?" she asked, tilting her head to one side.

_[7:57:51 pm, Wednesday 25/12/13]_

"You'll see in a minute." I replied, desperately wishing time would pass faster. Silence settled between us once more and each second ticked by agonisingly slowly.

_[7:58:12 pm, Wednesday 25/12/13]_

By now, the atmosphere between us became awkward. Paladin started shifting from one foot to another and occasionally glanced elsewhere, feigning interest.

"Uh, I apologise," I quickly mumbled, looking down at the ground. "It won't be long…"

She looked surprised, but was glad to have something to talk about. "What? It's fine, don't worry. Do you want to stay here or move to another area to have a better view at whatever it is?"

"Don't worry about it. We have the best view here." I assured her, but with that matter cleared we fell back into silence.

_[7:59:03 pm, Wednesday 25/12/13]_

Come on, come on! How long does 60 seconds take to pass?!

Tick tock. Tick tock.

Finally the loud tolls of the church bells signalled it was 8pm.

"Well, I wanted to show you this…" I gestured out to the town.

Suddenly all the street lights went out and only the Christmas decorations were left shining brightly. Numerous Santas were making their way into chimneys, riding on sleighs or carrying a black bag of presents. Reindeers were either pulling sleighs for Santa or prancing about; no doubt enjoying the snow and celebrations winter bought along.

Cheers resounded across the town as the residents admired the breathtaking scene that was laid before us. Paladin just stared at it wide eyed, but I wasn't done yet.

"Turn around."

The huge Christmas tree that was behind us had seemingly transformed; Lights were now shining through behind the decorations, resulting in a glow like feature. Christmas lights snaked its way up the enormous tree and of course the golden star was shining brightly at the top, tying the whole package together.

"Merry Christmas, Paladin."

I took a deep breath and expelled it, watching the steam gather for a split second before disappearing again.

"I-I… wanted to see this with you."

Paladin smiled, tip toed and pecked me lightly on the cheek once and an uncontrollable blush spread across my cheeks.

"Thank you, Chaser. It's beautiful."

**Well that's it, I hoped you guys enjoyed that ~ I have yet to experience a white Christmas myself ;A; Australia's all like "HAHAHA NOPE." Anyways, thank you for reading it! 3 - Ducky**


End file.
